Now
by AveRageTeen
Summary: Just a fanfic made for my hero, LOA! You're awesome, bro. My first story on FF, but not my first story ever, so constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks!


[ Quick note—I had a lot of debating on the storyline, so ane-gomen, LOA. ^^ I've changed it up at least five times by now, but I'm probably going to change It again, so again, sorry xD And I do not own the song nor the lyrics! ]

The music from the sideline was evident, it had that thrilling suspense, edge. The way it played was like a symphony of overlapping tension, though it was never meant for something like that. It was heard from the room beside the two royals, and it was loud enough to be clear and heard by them both, and anyone nearby.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh tell me now now now  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh tell me now now now  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh before today ends  
Tell me now now now now now now  
_

He was a king. An emperor.

She was just a lowlife, a peasant.

So..why?

Why, thirteen years prior, did he choose to take just a second look her way?

She was of a miserable fate, damned to be alone, her bed the cold street, and her cover the wind that blew over her body.

He was on his daily rounds, greeting his townsfolk with a hearty smile, a laugh or two, but then.. he saw her.

_Just like before you made me hesitate again  
The you who says nothing is just like yesterday  
Try saying it straightforwardly, try looking in my eyes  
Before this night is over  
Before the starlight disappears_

His eyes had landed on her small form, her beautiful curvy body, her wide, curious brown orbs.

Something about this woman had made him do a double take, it had made him pause in his step. It was like life had stopped him, and pointed her out.

He had taken her in, all those years back, he's taught her how to live like he did, how to become a princess. For when he would be at his deathbed, and death was knocking at his front door, he'd need a child of his own to hand over his kingdom to.

_Let's not leave it like this  
(I) said while we hesitate, time is passing  
I don't wanna go  
This is the end, right now  
(I) said this is the end_

It was amusing, how fate would work it out.

He, the king, passing all of his knowledge to his beautiful princess, only for her to carry it on, and start her own kingdom, her own legacy.

And it was amusing how fate had made them come together, for one small meeting, a chat, just to talk about life, how things were going, what direction his princess was heading.

_Come to me now, talk to me  
We don't have a tomorrow  
Don't hesitate  
Before it's too late now  
Don't push me further and further away  
Us two, right here, right now  
Before it disappears_

Though, their meeting had quickly escalated into something more..something neither expected, yet they did.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh tell me now now now  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh tell me now now now  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh before today ends  
Tell me now now now now now now_

They stood face to face, the man staring down at his pupil with dark amethyst orbs, the latter staring up at him confidently. She had grown to become a queen of her own far too quickly for his liking.

His hand reached forward, cupping her cheek, and as if on cue, her hands slid up to rest on his chest.

_There isn't any more for us  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
So call out, oh  
Call my name, my name  
Right now you're blowing it all out of your mouth_

The contact was short lasting, for he had let go, and circled around the woman, his hand sliding to her waist once he'd stopped behind her, his free hand taking hers.

_On this road  
I just want to lean on you  
To lean on you_

She leaned her head back, her back flush against his chest, and it was almost on reaction, the two in sync as he smirked, pressing his lips against the side of her neck, she in return resting her free hand against his on her side, pulling it lower.

_Let's not grow apart like this  
Time is passing while we hesitate_

Letting go, he spun her out away from him, hands still intertwined, he kissed the top of her hand, slowly making his way up her arm, to her neck, and now only inches away from her soft, petal pink lips.

_I don't wanna go  
Here is the end, today  
(i) said it's the end_

Resisting the temptation, the woman turned her head to the side at the last minute, and she turned her back to him, feeling rather fearful of him.

_Come to me now, talk to me  
We don't have a tomorrow  
Don't hesitate_

He was quick on his feet, swiftly moving to her side, his hand around her waist once more, another on her shoulder to turn her to face him.

_Before it's too late now_

As soon as her eyes had connected with his, she knew it, and as did he. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and she lifted her leg to wrap it around his waist, in return, he pulling her back, pausing only to dip her back, the womans back arching.

_Don't push me further and further away  
Us two, right here, right now  
Before it disappears_

His lips were merely inches from hers once more, and she lifted one arm to press her finger against his lips, now a smirk on her face.

_Us together inside this maze  
The only thing i can count on is you_

Standing her back up, her hand slid into his, and they danced across the marble floors of the ballroom, almost gliding across the shiny white tiles.

_Close your eyes, hold me, because  
We have no tomorrow_

Now they stood back to back, hands once again intertwined, and she slid down then stood, he leaning forward causing her to lean back against him.

_Come to me now, talk to me  
We don't have a tomorrow_

Now spinning around, she placed her arms on his muscular chest from behind, his hands resting over hers and slowly sliding down his chest to his lower waist, before he spun on his heels, cupping her chin with his hand.

_Don't hesitate  
Before it's too late now  
Don't push me further and further away_

She stared up into his kind eyes, her own brown orbs wide in curiosity and excitement, her arms resting on his shoulders.

_Us two, right here, right now  
Before it disappears_

He spun her once then pulled her close, hands resting just above her butt, and he tilted her head up so she stared straight into his orbs.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh tell me now now now  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh tell me now now now_

Deep down, they had both felt a spark in their hearts, be it right or wrong, they had both come to a conclusion.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh before today ends  
Tell me now now now now now now_

Leaning down, and leaning up, both participants willingly pressed their lips together, her eyes closing as well as his, their lips moulding perfectly.

And neither couldn't have been any happier with the result of all those years ago.

They had found something far more important than power.

Love.


End file.
